


Unspoken

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Giles' point of view, Post "Chosen", Post Series, Post Sunnydale, Post-Season/Series 07, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gentle, very timidly shippy minific from Giles' point of view :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble that surprised me this afternoon. Hope you like it! :)  
> I own only what's obviously not anyone else's, mistakes included!

**Unspoken**

Now that it's been days since they have escaped the crumbling abyss, he sees her in his dreams again. Aware of being asleep, he gazes into her brilliant eyes as she bends over him, the radiance of her smile outstripping the golden sun beyond the half-closed venetian blinds, the warmth of her body permeating the ice-cold cocoon which he has wrapped himself into long ago and forgotten to remove. She blinks, and he knows he's unable to hide the fact that he's holding his breath, that he has, in fact, been holding his breath ever since he really _saw_ her. It hasn't happened too long ago: her forced resurrection has opened his eyes, like the chair in your long-neglected weekend home which you don't notice until you hurt your knee bumping into it. He knows that his whole heart is in his eyes, and actually, it crouches on the tip of his tongue, hiding behind the protective shield of his stiff upper lip, lurking beneath the surface. She bends over him, and beams at him, piercing his heart, but it's the kind of pain that still makes you smile, and that is where his dreams always end. And it's not any different this morning. With a sigh, he bribes himself into lifting his eyelids, and finds himself gazing into two hazel gemstones as she bends over him, her hair as golden as he has always known it to be in his dreams, a smile twinkling on her soft lips. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she says in a voice that carries her heart, and he feels his shell crumble and melt. Something adjusts itself deep inside his chest, his whole world suddenly falling into place, its aftershock as forceful as the birth of a universe. The sudden pang beneath the broken remnants of his cocoon makes their eyes lock, and he sees in hers the words which neither of them has yet dared to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think - any kind of feedback would totally make my day! :)


End file.
